Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 36 (Feelings)
Feelings is the thirty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN, Kathleen, Tim and Kellie practice the bush dance in a square. *CHARLI dances with heels and toe. *KATHLEEN and Nathan make lamingtons. *CHARLI pretends to cook using her wooden spoon, her measuring cup and her rolling pin. *TIM pretends to be a magician that turns a guitar into an ukulele. *CHARLI pretends to be a magician too. *KELLIE and Chats talk about ladybirds. *CHARLI pretends to be different-winged animals. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who has a picnic with her doll (Kellie) and builds a sandcastle with a spade (Tim) and a truck (Nathan). Gallery Nathan S4 E36.png Charli S4 E36 1.png Kathleen S4 E36.png Charli S4 E36 2.png Tim S4 E36.png Charli S4 E36 3.png Kellie S4 E36.png Charli S4 E36 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E36.png Trivia *A lamington is an Australian cake, made from squares of sponge cake coated in an outer layer of chocolate sauce and rolled in desiccated coconut. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamington Songlets ;Shapes in space We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line Crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go Dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line Crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go We're dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. We're dancing in a square, we're dancing down a line We're crossing this way, crossing that way, having a real good time We're dancing in a circle, round and round we go We're dancing, weaving, in and out, we're dancing heel and toe. ;Body move #01 Heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop, heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop Heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop, heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop. Heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop, heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop Heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop. Heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop, heel, toe, heel, toe, gallop. ;Puzzles and patterns Making lamingtons with my special book I'm making lamingtons, just take a look I'm making lamingtons for all my friends Making them, making them with my special book. Making lamingtons with my special book I'm making lamingtons, just take a look I'm making lamingtons for all my friends Making them, making them with my special book. ;Body move #02 Wooden spoon, I'm over the moon With you I can stir, my mixture is a ... Wooden spoon, mix. Measuring cup, I'm gonna fill you up With you I can measure my ingredients with pleasure Measuring cup, measure. Rolling pin, my head's in a spin With you I can shout my mixture is quite ... Rolling pin, roll. ;Making music I'm the amazing magnificent music magician I'll do a trick for you, abracadabra, Tim sala bim You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. I'm the magnificent amazing music magician I'll do a trick for you, abracadabra, Tim sala bim You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. He's the magnificent amazing music magician He'll do a trick for you, abracadabra, Tim sala bim You'll never guess what he'll do You'll never guess what he'll do for you. ;Body move #03 I'm the magnificent amazing magic magician I'll do a trick for you, starly, twilley, Charli, gubalee You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. ;Word play Lovely little ladybird lazing in the sun Flew into the window having lots of fun Lovely little ladybird lands on my arms And walks down on my hand, then sits down on my palm. Little Lola ladybird lazing in the sun Flying round the garden, having lots of fun Little Lola ladybird lands on a leaf It's a little food, then flies away so free. We are little ladybirds lazing in the sun Flying round the garden, having lots of fun Ladybird, ladybird, lands on a leaf It's a little food, then flies away so free. ;Body move #04 Come, fly with me with ladybird wings, fluttering around, above the ground Come, fly with me with ladybird wings today. Come, fly with me with chicken wings, flapping around on the ground Come, fly with me with chicken wings today. Come, fly with me with eagle wings, soaring around above the ground Come, fly with me with eagle wings today. ;Sharing stories Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play, just me and you, play all day, that's what I do. Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play, just me and you, play all day, that's what we do. Play, play, I love to play, play all day, that's what I say Play, play with your favourite toys, play all day and jump for joy. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about chocolate Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about lamingtons Category:Ep about cutting Category:Ep about spoons Category:Ep about cups Category:Ep about rolling pins Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about ukuleles Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about eagles Category:Ep about wings Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about shovels & spades Category:Ep about trucks Category:Ep about castles